Halimaw
by v4 flower
Summary: Isa akong halimaw. May pag-asa pa ba ako? InuKag, Modern AU. First Tagalog fic
1. Meeting Him

Halimaw

Author's Note: I'm back! First Tagalog fanfic! Ahaha! I'm almost done with Wish Granted, just a few more zass of drama! But enjoy this one minna!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co., but if you check my Quotev, I co-own one UTAU that looks similar to him...

Guide:

Inuyasha: 19

Kagome: 15

Sango: 18

Miroku: 17

On with the story...

Halimaw (Monster)

Walang makaka-intindi sa akin.

Walang nag-mamahal sa akin.

Isa lang akong halimaw.

Unang panahon pa, marami nang kumakatakot sa akin. Pag nakikita nila ako, tumatakbo sila mula sa akin. Sa kanila, isa akong marahas na diyos.

Pinatay ko ang lahat na sumira sa buhay ko gamit ng sarili kong mga kuko, pinuno ko ang mga kamay ko ng sarili nilang dugo.

Isa akong halimaw.

May pag-asa pa ba ako?

*********LOVE ANIME***************

Ako si Kagome Higurashi.

Ordinaryong babae lang ako na nag-aaral sa Austine (A/N: wink wink nudge nudge) at wala namang masyadong nangyayari sa buhay ko.

"Kagome! Kagome!" tumakbo ng mabilis ang mama ko habang kinakarga ang baon ko. Napatigil ako sa pag-lalakad.

"Eto ang baon mo anak, muntik mo nang makalimutan."

"Ehehe, sorry Ma. Nag-mamadali lang eh." sabay kamot ng buhok.

"Hay naku, anak, sa susunod wag ka naman makalimutin, ha? O sige, pumasok ka na, kanina pa nag-hihintay ang mga kaibigan mo."

"Opo." At pagkatapos nun, agad akong tumakbo papunta sa mga kaibigan ko.

"Kagome, narinig mo na ba yung balita sa school?" Sabi ni Yuka sa akin.

"Ano yun?"

"May bagong transfer student ang class natin ngayon. Mula America raw nanggaling, pero naipanganak raw dito sa Japan." sagot niya.

"Hindi lang yun! Gwapo pa!" sabi naman nila Eri at Ayumi.

"Ewan ko sa inyo. Halika na, dalian natin!"

*class time*

"Class, as you can see, may bago kayong classmate ngayon. Mr. Takahashi, care to introduce yourself please?"

Tumingin na lang ako sa bagong estudyante sa harapan namin. Naka-hoodie pero nakabukas yung harap, kaya halata ang school uniform. Natatakpan ng hood halos kalahati ng mukha niya.

"Kamusta sa inyo. Ang pangalan ko ay Inuyasha, at ako ang bagong ninyong kaklase ngayon."

Ngumiti na lang ang prof (short for professor) sa kanya at tinuro niya ang upuan niya sa tabi ko.

Katabi ko siya.

Katabi ko siya.

Huh.

Nang lumakad siya papunta sa upuan niya, narandaman ko ang matinding titig niya sa akin. Bigla na lang akong kinabahan.

Ano ba ang nangyayari?!

To be continued

Author's Note: Soooo, I think I did well? Maganda ba? No? Promise, I will continue this, but for now, on hold. Please don't kill me!

Read and Review please! It helps to improve! 


	2. My Saviour

Chapter 2: My Saviour

Author's Note: Heyo! I bring you another chapter of Halimaw! Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, if I did, I wouldn't be recording Rikuo now, huh?

Note: The whole story is told in Kagome's POV, but I will change it occasionally if necessary.

Chapter 2

Bigla na lang akong kinabahan.

Parang may mali dito sa estudyanteng ito.

Parang...

Parang hindi tao!?

"Higurashi!" narining ko ang sigaw ng prof sa akin at napatayo ako.

"Yes sir!" napasabi ko at nag-tawanan ang buong klase. Grabe naman mapahiya...

"Makining ka naman dito sa leksyon. Wag mo nang uulitin yun."

"Sorry sir." Bumalik ako sa upuan ko. Pero nahahalata ko ang titig ni Inuyasha sa akin.

'Ano ba 'tong lalaking ito? Feeling stalker-ish naman! Nakakadiri!'

Hay naku. Mukhang magiging mahabang araw ito para sa akin.

*lunch break*

Nasa lunchroom na ako ngayon kasama ng mga kaibigan ko. Hindi pa rin maalis ang pakirandam na may tumitingin sa akin, at mas lalo akong kinabahan.

"Hm? Kagome, ayos ka lang ba? Bigla ka na lang kinilabutan diyan." Tanong ni Ayumi sa akin.

"Ah-hindi! Ayos lang ako! Wag kayong mag-alala."

Hindi. Hindi ako ayos. Sa totoo, natatakot na ako!

"Dito lang kayo, pupunta muna ako sa restroom. Babalik din ako." Tumayo ako sa aking upuan at nagmadali palabas ng lunchroom. Nag-round turn ako at pumunta sa likod ng school.

"Ok, nagiging paranoid ka lang. Hindi ako ang tinitignan niya! Wag kang feeling ambisyosa." sabi ko sa sarili.

"My, my, my, napakaswerte ko ngayon." Narinig ko ang isang boses. Napalingon ako.

Ay tangina naman! Mga school delinquents?!

"Masaya ang magiging kalabasan nito," sabay lakad papunta sa akin yung grupo ng mga lalaki.

"Ahm..." OMG, ngayon lang akong nakarandam ng sobrang takot! Ano ang gagawin ko?!

"Hoy. Lumayo kayo sa kanya kung ayaw ninyong masaktan."

Yung boses na yun... ha?

Napatingin ako sa lalaking naka-hoodie. Pero, may iba. Parang nakikita ko...

Yung mga mata niya.

"Sino ka naman ah? Kakasa ka ba sa amin? Wag kang madala!" Yung pinuno nila ang sumugod. Pero ilang sandali lang, narinig ko ang isang katawan na tumutumba sa sahig.

Hindi ko inimulat ang mga mata ko. Natatakot na talaga ako. Papunta na ata sa akin yung lalaki. A-anong gagawin niya sa akin?! Papatayin niya ba ako? Huhu, Lord, Allah, Buddha, pati na rin si Spongebob, tulungan ninyo ako, ayoko pang mamatay...

"Wag ka nang mag-alala, proprotektahin kita."

Huh?

Ano?

As in, WHAT?

Narandaman ko ang kanyang mga kamay na bumuhat sa akin at dinadala ako mula sa labas. Natatakot pa rin akong buksan ang mga mata ko, pero...

Tumingin ako sa mga mata niya.

At kulay yun pawang ng tinunaw na ginto.

End Chapter

Author's Note: Aha! Eto na ang chapter 2! Okay, I kinda sorta went too far on this one. Sino naman ang mga Pilipino diyan! Sali ako! 


	3. Wake Up Call

Chapter 3: Wake Up Call

Author's Note: AHA! Chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co., only the OCs.

Dinala ako ni Inuyasha malapit sa gym, at pinaupo niya ako sa mga bleachers. Mistula na lang nawala ang takot ko pagkatapos nung nangyari.

"Ayos ka lang ba?" Tanong niya sa akin. My gosh, yung boses niya ang sexy... aieeee! Lalo na kung malapit!

"Umm... o-oo naman... thank you pala, sa pag-liligtas mo sa akin kanina." sagot ko naman sa kanya.

Ngumiti siya mula sa hoodie niya. Hindi ko maiwasan na mag-tanong sa kanya, kaya sinabi ko, "Bakit hindi mo tanggalin yang hood mo?"

Bigla na lang siya sumimangot. "Wala. Ayoko lang. Kung ako sayo, hayaan mo na. Halika na, bumalik na tayo sa klase." sabay kuha niya sa kamay ko.

Napanginig ako sa hawak niya. Mahinay ang kanyang paghawak sa kamay ko, pero, parang may kakaibang aura akong nararandaman mula sa kanya...

*back to class*

Habang nag-lelecture ang prof namin napalingon ako ng tingin kay Mr. Secretive-ay este-Inuyasha mula sa likod ko. Mukhang focused talaga sa pakikinig kay prof, hindi man lang ako pinansin.

"Psst. Inuyasha. Huy! Tumingin ka rito!" bulong ko sa kanya.

"Ano?" sagot niya sa akin. "Wag mo na akong guluhin, makinig ka muna sa prof. Mamaya na tayo mag-usap."

'Kala mo kung sino ka ah... Porket niligtas mo ako mula sa mga delinquent na yun, mapa-bad boy ka na? Che! Ambisyosong palaka!'

Hindi ko pa rin maintindihan, halatang may tinatago siya sa akin...

*pagkatapos ng klase*

Lumakad na ako ng mag-isa papunta sa bahay namin. Iniwan na ulit ako ng mga kaibigan ko, kaiinis!

Mag-cro-cross na sana ako sa kalsada nang may nakita ako. Huh? Kulay puti?

Hindi ko napansin yung truck na sasagasaan sana ako; buti na lang may humatak sa akin palayo.

Sandali lang.

Truck?

"Yung babae! Muntik nang nasagasaan!"

HANODAW?!

"Napaano?! Iniligtas ata siya nung lalaki kanina!"

Lalaki? Sinong lalaki...

At dun ko na talaga siyang nakita.

Tumingin siya sa akin ng matindi, mukhang galit! Chos, ano pa ba naman ito?!

"Lalo ka na lang accident prone no?" sabi niya at binuhat ako muli. Natamo ng maliit na sugat ang kanyang kaliwang pisngi.

"Ah, yung pisngi mo, d-dumudugo..."

"Wala to, pasa lang yan. Ako na nga ang mag-hahatid sa yo."

*time skip*

"Saan pa?"

"Kanan pa, tapos diretso ka dun sa kanto... dito na."

Nakauwi na sa wakas! Yesh! Binaba na niya ako, kasi buong araw niya akong binuhat eh! Ano kami, married couple?

"Sa susunod mag-iingat ka ah?" Bilin niya parang magulang.

"Yes mommy." Sabi ko naman.

"Mommy? Di ba pwede, daddy?" bumulong siya at bigla ko na lang narandaman ang init ng aking mga pisngi. Am I blushing?!

"Che. Ayoko nga. Thank you ulit ha."

"Oo. Kagome, ikaw na yata ang pinaka-malas na babae na nakilala ko. Kasi lagi ka na lang na-aakisidente eh."

"Hm, shut up." Binansagan ko siya ng bato, pero umiwas naman siya at tumawa.

"O sige. Bye na, may gagawin pa ako."

Tumango siya at mga ilang oras nang nakalipas, umalis na siya.

Tumingin ako sa bahay para kay mama, kaso may nakita akong sulat sa ref (short for refridgerator, that's how we call it back home) namin.

'Kagome,

Pasensya na sa abala pero pumunta lang ako ng saglit sa America dahil may importanteng pinapagawa ang lolo mo. Alam mo naman yun, nahihirapan mapag-isa. Sinama ko na rin ang kapatid mo. Wag kang mag-alala, pinayuan ko na si Sango na kasama mo. Uuwi rin kami pagkatapos ng dalawang buwan.

Mama'

Ang pinsan ko na si Sango, pumasok naman sa kusina. "Oh, nandito ka na pala Kagome."

"Sango? Alam ko ba kung anong kailangan ni Lolo? Bakit naman niya pinapunta si Mama sa America?"

"Aba, eh malay ko. Ewan ko kay Lolo, lagi namang may tinatago yun."

"Ganun." Laging may kalokohan yun naman, kaya normal naman ata.

"Tara na, nakapagluto na ako. Kain na tayo."

Nang tulugan na, tumingin ako sa bintana ko. Halos natakpan na ng ulap yung buwan, pero halata pa rin ang sinag ng liwanag.

Pinikit ko ang mga mata ko, at napaginipan ang mala-gintuang mga mata.

*the next morning*

"Hoy. Kagome. Gising na. Kagome, gising na."

"Hmm, mamaya na, five minutes pa." Ayokong bumangon sa kama ko!

"Ma-la-late ka na pag ganon. Bangon na."

"Ayoko."

"Kagome. Wag mo akong galitin."

Teka, hindi yun boses ni Sango ah... ?

"Huh?" Lumingon ako mula sa kumot ko, at napasigaw na lang ako nang makita ko si Inuyasha na nasa kuwarto ko! MY GOSH!

"LANGYA KA! MANYAK! STALKER! AAAAAAHHHH!"

"Stalker ka diyan! Pinapasok ako ng pinsan mo, kanina ka pa ginigising nun eh. Tumayo ka na diyan."

"WAG MO AKONG PATAYIN! WAG NAMAN NGAYON!"

"Hoy, OA, ha? OA?" sabi naman niya at hinatak ang braso ko patayo. Muntikan na kaming nagbangaan.

"Mag-ayos ka na. Malapit na pasukan."

"Opo master." sabay gulong ng mata ko.

"Maganda yun ah? Yun na lang tawag mo sa kin."

"Wag kang feeling! Lumabas ka nga muna sa kuwarto ko, mag-bibihis muna ako! Kung sisilip ka lang, patay ka!"

"Yes boss."

Lumabas siya ng kuwarto ko at sinarado yung pinto.

Ano ba nanaman ang ginawa ko ngayon at ito ay nangyayari?!

End Chapter

Author's Note: Hmm. Sa tingin ko maganda na to. Kawawang Kagome, nalilito na talaga siya! What do you guys think? Read and Review naman! 


	4. Reveal

Chapter 4: Reveal

Disclaimer: I do not own the souls of Inuyasha and his friends (even enemies) but I own these 20 peso Pokémon cards so win win!

"KAGOME~" Ah, tangina naman oh.

Lumingon ako at nakita ko si Jakotsu. Ang weirdo kaya nun, ewan ko kung bakit kaibigan ko yun.

"Ano nanaman?"

"Sus, wag ka nang magpanggap mare, ikaw na ang usap-usapan ng buong Austine." sagot naman ni Jakotsu.

"Jakotsu, totoo ba yang sinasabi mo, o trip mo lang ulit, ha? Baka gusto mo dagdagan ko pa ng make-up yang mukha mo para magmukha ka nang payaso."

"Wag naman 'te! OA ka oh. Seryoso ako! Nakita kang kasama si new kid hottie kahapon. Kayo na ba or what? Tell me the details!"

"HA?! Eh hindi ko pa lubusang kilala yung tao eh, ganyan na agad? Ikaw yung OA dito."

"Whatever, Kagsie, that's how I heard it."

Ugh. Grabe ang henerasyon ngayon. Tsismoso talaga!

Pagkatapos nun, nakita ko si Inuyasha na lumabas mula sa restroom. Hindi pa rin natatangal yung hoodie niya, nakakaasar na talaga!

"Inuyasha! Sandali lang!"

"Hm." Sabi lang niya tapos lumakad palayo. Nakahabol naman din ako sa kanya.

"Oi! Kanina ka pa ah! Umamin ka na!"

"Umamin? Ng ano?"

"May tinatago ka no? Halatang-halata talaga eh!"

"Anong tinatago? Baliw ka ba, ha?" Mukhang kinakabahan na siya.

"Baka ikaw yung baliw. Tanggalin mo na, sige na, please na," sabi ko at inabot ko ang hoodie niya.

"W-WAG-"

Too late.

OMFG. NO WAY.

"Totoo ba yan?" tanong ko. Nakatitig ako dalawang tenga na nakatutok sa taas ng ulo niya. Mga tenga ng aso.

Ang... ang...

ANG CUUUUTE!

"Uwaaa! Cute!" Tapos gumalaw sila! AIEEEE! "Pwedeng pahawak?!"

"Ha? Hindi ka ba natatakot sa akin? Halimaw ako!" sabay turo sa sarili niya. Maputi ang buhok, mahaba pa, kasing-kulay ng niebe.

"Natatakot? Bakit naman ako matatakot sa aso, mahilig ako sa aso!" My gosh, gusto ko nang tirikin yung mga tenga niya!

"Teka teka teka. Naniwala ka nang ganung kabilis lang?!"

"Masama ba pag ganun? Wag kang mag-alala, I'm a trustworthy person, kaya hindi kita pagsasabihan sa iba."

Naniniwala naman talaga ako. Hindi ako ignorante, ganito ang nagagawa ng matagal na pagsasanay sa ilalim ng baliw kong lolo. May mga nakita rin akong ka-uri niya, pero hindi masydong halata.

"Sa bagay... Hindi naman masama... TIGILAN MO NGA YAN!" Bigla niyang sigaw. Nabitawan ko nga mga tenga niya.

"Yes master." sabay roll ng eyes ko. "Hindi pa rin ako makapaniwala totoo kang yokai. Nabasa ko na tungkol sa inyo. Sa itsura mo, hanyou ka, di ba?"

Mukha siyang malungkot nang marinig niya yung word na "hanyou" kaya na-guilty ako. Tumitig ako sa kanyang malagintuang mata-tama ang hula ko, kulay ginto ang mata niya-at hinawakan ang balikat niya. "Wag mo nang pansinin kung may tumutukso sa iyo. Ingit lang sila dahil special ka."

Ngumiti siya sa akin. Mas lalo siyang gumagwapo lalo na kapang hindi nakasuot ng hood, god. Ako pa ang unang nakasaksi nito!

"Ganun? Special? Wow ha."

"Hay naku, tara na nga, baka ma-late pa tayo."

*after that*

Sabay kami ni Inuyasha na lumabas ng campus para umuwi. Lalo akong mas nagiging close sa kanya, ewan ko nga ba.

Nalaman ko na isa siyang yokai na nabuhay simula noong unang panahon. Kung ganoon, kaklase ko ay lipas ng limang libong taon o higit pa.

"Kagome?"

"Hm?"

"Salamat."

Napatingin ako sa kanya. "Bakit naman?"

"Dahil ikaw yung unang tao na nakilala ko na nagtanggap sa akin. Talagang, nakakagaan ng pakiramdam."

"Asus, wala yun. Tinuturi kitang kaibigan, ano man ang itsura mo."

"Tignan mo naman yan. Ang sweet." Narinig ko ang isang pamilyar na boses.

Hinatak ako ni Inuyasha sa likuran niya saka ko nakita ang daan. Bumalik yung mga delinquent, pero yung leader nila may malaking sugat sa braso.

"Anong ginagawa niyo rito? Kung ayaw niyong masaktan ulit, umalis na kayo rito!"

Yung isa na naka-Mohawk ay tumawa. "Niloloko mo ba kami? Nakakatawa ka ah! Boss, tignan mo 'tong gagong ito, feeling brave raw."

"Kagome, dito ka lang sa likod ko. Wag kang aalis." binulong niya sa akin.

"O-oo."

Doon na rin na tinangal niya ang hood niya at ipinakita ang mahaba niyang mala-niebeng buhok at ang cuuuute niyang tenga! Nakita ko na may matatalas siyang kuko at pangil.

"Subukan niyo pang insultuhin ang mga kaibigan ko," sinabi niya at hinanda ang sarili. "Sisiguraduhin kong hindi na kayo sisinagan pa ng araw!"

At dun na nag-umpisa ang laban.

Mabilis si Inuyasha (dahil nga kalahating aso, duh) at naiwasan niya ang mga suntok ng mga lalaki. Tapos siya naman ang tumira sa kanila. Ang astig niya, hindi man siya nasaktan!

Nang tapos na ang laban, mabilis na tumakbo ang mga delinquent paalis. Sinuot ulit ni Inuyasha yung hood niya saka tumingin sa akin. "Oh. Ayos ka lang ba?"

"Ayos naman ako." sagot ko. "Ang galing mo! Grabe!"

Ngumiti siya ulit. "Salamat. Wag mong sasabihin ang kahit sinoman dito, ha?"

"Opo master." Sarcastic pa rin ako.

"Sanayin mo nga ang pagtatawag mo ng master sa akin, masarap pakinggan eh."

"Che! Ayoko nga!"

Tumawa siya. Ang cute niyang tumawa talaga.

At umuwi ako na mabilis ang pagtibok ng puso ko.

End Chapter

Author's Note: Sorry sa delay dahil nahimatay ako sa school at kailangang na ipa-doktor ako, pero eto na ang chapter 4! 


	5. Feelings

Chapter 5: Feelings

Author's Note: This time maririnig na natin ang POV ni Inu-kun! Excited na ba kayo? Hindi? Oh well.

Disclaimer: Hindi ako ang nag-mamayari sa mga kaluluwa nina Inuyasha, pero hawak ko ang buhay ni Rikuo (bwahahahaha)

(Heto na!)

Matagal ko nang pangarap ang magkaroon ng normal na buhay. Mukha namang imposible para sa isang halimaw tulad ko, pero, susubukan ko pa rin.

Kaya nga ko napagtanto ang sarili dito sa Austine. Para naman makapag-kaibigan sa mga taong kasing-edad ko. Ay, mali, mas matanda pala ako sa kanila. Grabe nun no?

Nakilala ko ang isang estudyante dito. Kaklase ko siya. Ang pangalan niya ay Kagome Higurashi.

Alam mo lang ang weird? Siya lang ata ang babaeng may ganang lumapit sa akin. Yung mga ibang babae dito, feeling maganda.

Napapansin ko na mas lalo rin akong napapalapit sa kanya. Hindi lang dahil sa mabait siya sa akin, pero dahil... ah, ewan ko nga ba. Basta, gets niyo na.

Nalaman niya na isa akong yokai kahapon. Expect ko kasi na mag-papanic at ipag-sasabi ako sa iba, pero ang ginawa niya, hinaplos na lang niya ang mga tenga ko.

"Inuyasha!"

Anak ng topak. Nandito na siya.

"Kamusta ka na? Mukhang hindi ka naman nakikinig sa mga profs natin. Ano ba ang iniisip mo diyan?"

"Ah, eh, wala. Wala naman." Bakit ba ako ganito? Natataranta ako pag nandyan siya sa tabi ko.

"Ganun? Baka gutom lang yan eh. Halika na, ililibre kita, yun naman ang gusto mo, di ba?" Sabay hatak sa kamay ko. Alam mo ba yung pakiramdam nun? Ang lambot ng mga kamay niya, kaya ayan tuloy, natatakot na ako sa tuwing gawin niya yun. Baka kasi kung anong gawin ko sa mga kamay niya gamit ng mga kuko ko.

"Ayan ka nanaman. Lagi ka na lang tulala. Sabihin mo na nga sa akin." Humarap siya sa akin at tinitigan ako ng matindi.

"Wala ito, sabi eh. Ang kulit mo kaya. Oh, yung nga kaibigan mo papunta na dito."

Habang kinakausap niya yung mga kabarkada niya, akalain kong humigpit ang hawak niya sa kamay ko. Di ko na nga mapigilan ang namumula kong mukha. Buti na lang nakatago ako sa hood ko.

"Mukhang kayo na Kagome. Ilang days na kayo?"

"Ha? Wag nga kayo feeling! Mag-kaibigan lang kami no! Di ba?" Pero hindi ko na gaanong narinig yung boses niya, nawala na lang ako sa mala-anghel niyang mukha...  
"Huy. Inu. Inu. INUYASHA!"

"The answer is 1!" napasigaw ako at tumawa siya. Ang ganda niya palang tumawa...

"Anong 1 ang sinasabi mo diyan? Halika na, bili na tayo ng meryenda, dali!"

Ah, napakatanga ko talaga!

Nang nakarating kami dun sa malaking puno ng sakura dun sa likod ng Austine, umupo kami sa silong. Ang presko kaya dun, kaya nga nagtataka ako kung bakit ang daming walang pumupunta dito.

"Kagome?"

"Hm?"

"May... may boyfriend ka na ba?"

Bigla na lang siya tumigil sa pagngunguya ng pagkain niya. Walastek! Badtrip talaga!

"Uh... wala pa. Bakit mo naman itinanong yan?"

"Wala lang. Nagtatanong lang."

"Okay." kumain ulit siya ng marami pang Lays. Ang grabe naman ng babaeng ito, ang takaw!

"Eh ikaw? May girlfriend ka?"

"Wala rin."

"Weh? Di nga? Sa ka-gwapo mong yan, imposible naman!" Sabi niya at itinuloy ang pagkain na Lays.

Ano. Daw.

Gwapo daw ako?

Si Kagome... tingin niya... gwapo ako?

"Siguro naman ata, dahil naman rin sa pagiging yokai ko, kaya, imposible na rin." Ninakaw ko yung Lays niya at sinimulan ko itong kainin.

"Hoy! Inuyasha daya ka ah! Akin yan eh!"

"Bleh." inilabas ko lang dila ko sa kanya at kumain pa.

"Akin na yan!"

"Ayoko nga! Akin na to!" Nagsimula na akong tumakbo papalayo sa kanya. Hinabol niya ako, pero nagtago ako sa likod ng sakura nang makawala siya sa ibang direksyon.

Nakakatawa siya minsan. Mistulang nalilimutan ko ang mga problema ko tuwing nasa tabi ko siya.

"Aha!"

"ACK!" Ay naku naman! Nahuli niya ako! Napatumba kami sa lupa.

"Huli ka! Ibalik mo ang Lays ko!" sigaw niya pero inilayo ko lang yung Lays mula sa kanya.

"Sige, pero sa isang kondisyon." Hindi ko mapigilan ang pagngingiti.

"Ano?"

"Kiss mo muna ako."

Namula yung mukha niya at bigla na lang niya kinurot yung mga tenga ko. "ARAY!"

"MASYADO KANG OA!" at tumakas na siya kasama yung Lays.

Nanatili na lang akong nakahiga sa lupa. Hmmm... hindi ko talaga maintindihan ang mga babae.

Yun naman lang nang naamoy ko ang malakas na simoy ng dugo mula sa malayo.

Dugo... Dugo yun ni Kagome!

Napatayo ako at tumakbo papunta sa kanya. Nakita ko na nakaupo siya sa sahig ng hallway, at may sugat sa mga tuhod niya.

"Kagome, ayos ka lang ba? Sinong may gawa ng ganito sa yo?" tanong ko habang tinitignan ko ang mga sugat niya. Malala talaga, siguro papatayin ako ng pinsan niya.

"Inuyasha, wala ito. Wag ka nang mag-abala, ha? Nadapa lang ako kanina."

Pero hindi ko pinaniwalaan ang mga salita niya. Ngayon lang ako nakaramdam ng matinding galit sa buhay ko. Magbabayad sila sa ginawa nila kay Kagome.

Kaso, sa kabilang palad, hindi sa ngayon. Hindi ang tamang oras.

"Tayo na. Idadala kita dun sa may nurse's office." Sinimulan ko na siyang ikarga.

"Wait! S-sandali lang-eep!"

Too late. Naglakad na ako. Haha.

"Ang bigat mo."

"Hindi ah!"

"Feh." napangiti na lang ako at ngumiti naman na rin siya.

Ganito ba ang pakiramdam... ng naiin-love?

End Chapter

Author's Note: Mukhang inlove na si Inu! Aieee! Please tell me what you guys think!

Inuyasha: =_=;;;;

Kagome: •_•? 


End file.
